


Bulma's Special 'Ara-Ara' Training

by SlutWriter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Big Breasts, Breeding, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Excessive Semen, F/M, Hung Shota, Risk of Discovery, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Following the Saiyan saga, Bulma volunteers to help Gohan with his schooling, but has an ulterior motive... since she's discovered that the young half-Saiyan has an absolutely enormous penis!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Son Gohan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	Bulma's Special 'Ara-Ara' Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission.

“More training?” Chi Chi squawked, phone receiver in hand. Her face was drawn up in the disapproving way it often was when someone did something she didn’t like. “Gohan gets more than enough of that with his father! It’s hard enough for me to get Gohan to concentrate on his studies. And now that you’re going on that trip to find the Namekian Dragon Balls, it’s going to be impossible!” She sighed with disapproval. “You’re supposed to be tutoring Gohan, not training!”

Bulma listened to Chi Chi’s diatribe. She couldn’t respond right away, because she was on her knees in front of a naked Gohan, who was seated on the couch with his unbelievably long penis flopping over the edge, right next to her mouth. 

Bulma was sucking Gohan’s penis enthusiastically as she listened. Dressed in a Capsule Corp tee-shirt knotted at the midsection and a pair of high-cut pink shorts that matched her sporty running shoes, she was a vision of late-80’s chic with her brilliant green hair flowing around her head. The baby-with-a-pacifier sucking noises weren’t enough to pique Chi Chi’s curiosity. As ever, Gohan’s mother had a one track mind. 

Bulma stretched her lips into a long tube shape in order to accommodate the heavy girth of Gohan’s cock, which was actually as long as either of his stubby arms, approaching what seemed to be about fourteen inches of meat. It seemed impossible for a young boy to have such a hog but the evidence was right in front of her face… and in her mouth.

“B-Bulma!” Gohan groaned, clenching his teeth and looking equal parts confused and overwhelmed. “If you keep doing that, I’m g-gonna-”

“Do it!” Bulma hissed, holding the phone away from her head. “I want to see if you can!”

“What?” came a squawking voice from the handset, which was as bulky and 80’s as Bulma’s flamboyant hairstyle. “Bulma, what are you talking about? Are you listening to me?” Chi Chi remained totally oblivious. “Gohan is going to have to go to summer school if you don’t tutor him correctly!”

Bulma’s ‘tutoring’ efforts had started on false pretenses. In fact, she had helped to tend Gohan’s injuries at West City hospital, and in changing his dressings, had discovered the boy had an absolutely enormous penis! Stunned and alone with him in the room, she hadn’t been able to do anything but stare at a fat, hairless meat rod that extended all the way past the boy’s knee. Immediately, her flirting with Yamcha had stopped cold and she’d turned her attention to Gohan, ingratiating herself with Chi Chi and offering to help with Gohan’s studies so she could get a front-row seat to view that enormous  _ kid cock _ !

Their “lessons” had quickly graduated from reading and arithmetic to sex education, and after letting Gohan fondle her tits, grope her ass, and explore her voluptuous body as much as he liked with his stubby fingers (listening to him gasp with frank amazement at the texture and feeling each time he found a new nook or cranny), today was the day she’d decided to start things off with oral sex.   
  
Unfortunately, Chi Chi, who had discovered that Gohan still didn’t know his multiplication tables despite day after day of ‘teaching’, had called to complain loudly about the ‘lack of progress’.

Bulma popped her mouth off of Gohan’s cock and a line of bubbly saliva connected her lips to his throbbing prick knob as she gasped and jerked his thick shaft with her free hand. The boy was clearly on the verge of busting a nut; if she’d been wearing a scouter, Bulma realized, she would have seen a rise in power level coming from his churning balls! “Chi Chi!” Bulma gasped, looking down the barrel of Gohan’s heavy pipe. “Gohan is… making great strides!”

“Nnnngh!” Gohan gasped, and then cried out. There was an audible liquid noise as an enormous burst of semen erupted from the tip of his cock and completely plastered Bulma’s face, layering on top like cake icing and leaving her expressive eyes blinking in a mask of goo. 

“Oh! What a huge fucking load!” Bulma moaned, her face looking dazed. Meanwhile, Chi Chi’s voice continued to emanate from the phone handset in tinny eruptions of sound.

“What’s that noise? I heard Gohan gasping! What huge load? You have him lifting weights, don’t you?” Chi Chi accused. “He gets enough of that nonsense with his father!”

“Uh… yeah, uh… Chi Chi…” Bulma moaned, collapsing onto her back on the floor, feeling dazed from the massive cum blast that was covering her face and soaking the neck line of her tee shirt. “It’s his uh… Ara Ara training!”

“ _ Ara Ara _ !? Is that another one of King Kai’s stupid-”

Gotta go!” Bulma said abruptly, and then hung up, cutting off one more annoyed squawk from Gohan’s mother.

She peered up at the couch, where Gohan was leaning back on the cushions with a dazed expression on his face, his hair disheveled. He was totally naked, and though he had the proportions of a boy, his muscular development was fairly advanced for his age, thanks to all the training he’d done with Piccolo in the leadup to the Saiyan invasion of earth. Bulma couldn’t help finding the combination of his large, expressive eyes and short, muscled limbs to be rather cute.

She raised a finger to her face and ran it through the huge amount of cum there. It was thick, white, and strong-smelling. Bulma collected some of it and then spread her fingers, making the sperm stretch out into a spiderweb of strands. “Wow,” she breathed, sitting up again. “You totally plastered my face, Gohan! I’m surprised you can even cum at your age!”

“I don’t know what happened,” Gohan said, still recovering. “I just felt a huge power inside me, and-”

“Mmm, don’t worry - you did a really good job!” Bulma said, and her eyes became rather horny and mischievous as she licked thick, chunky sperm from her lips and extended her tongue to gathering up the mess on her fingers.

“Is it really okay to… do this sort of training?” Gohan asked, looking exhausted and a bit doubtful. “I’m just a kid, after all.”

Bulma deflected any apprehensions he might have had by standing up, crossing her arms, and lifting the Capsule Corp tee-shirt up over her head, letting her large and shapely breasts fall free along with a cascade of green hair. Gohan’s eyes immediately went wide at the sight of her round, jiggly boobs. “I know you’re young,” Bulma said, seductively. “But if you’re able to save the world from Saiyan attacks, I think you’re old enough to do other things too!” She reached down and unclasped her pink skirt, removing it as well and tossing it aside. She’d worn no panties, and was now completely nude except for her running shoes, putting her entire body on display for the excited young half-Saiyan to take in.

Tomboyish as she was, Bulma’s figure was the perfect mix of voluptuous and athletic, with well-toned shoulders, hips, and abdominals, plus powerful legs… as well as round hips and large breasts. Gohan’s apprehensions were quickly forgotten as his eyes wandered over every peak and valley of her physique, lingering especially long on the areas that he hadn’t often seen, such as her perky, pink nipples and the triangle of pubic hair that was just as green as the hair on her head.

“See something you like?” Bulma teased, winking. She looked knowingly down at Gohan’s cock, which despite just blasting off was quickly rising to attention again. “I think it’s time to take this ‘training’ to the next level!”

She stepped up onto the couch and turned around, putting the round mounds of her bubble ass directly in Gohan’s face. Predictably, the precocious young half-Saiyan’s eyes went wider than ever as her sexy lady parts were just inches away, letting him see every detail of her pale, inviting flesh, the pink crescent of her slit, and even her asshole. “Put your hands on my ass!” she encouraged, squatting down over him as if giving a lap dance. “Don’t be shy! I know you’re young but… I don’t care. I want to get that big dick hard!”

“Waaagh!” Gohan gasped, and shut his eyes tightly as he reached out, as if trying a new and forbidden martial arts technique. He had felt up Bulma’s butt before as part of her ‘training’, but never when it was completely bare. His stubby-fingered hands quickly encountered two warm, firm, large, round ass-globes, sinking into the flesh. They were as heavy and enticing as a pair of big balloons, and Gohan did what came naturally… jiggling and groping Bulma’s trove of ass-meat, daring to open one eye to see the effects.

_ Clap clap clap clap clap _ . He made her cheeks bang together and separate over and over again. Bulma’s pose - back arched, feet spread, hips squatted, ass out-thrust - was totally lewd, and she looked back with satisfaction as Gohan explored the bounty of her rear end. Yamcha and the rest of the meathead world defenders had taken this for granted. Each time her cheeks separated, her pink pussy and asshole were revealed, and each time they smooshed together, they jiggled and rebounded with fleshy pertness.

“Mmm, time for your first lesson… shoving that big monkey cock up my pussy!” Bulma announced. She reached underneath herself and gripped the base of Gohan’s member, unable to get her fingers completely around it. “God, it’s so thick! Are all Saiyans like this?” Goku did favor baggy pants, it was true. Perhaps it was something that deserved further investigation. Her wet pussy mashed against the round tip of Gohan’s cock knob and the boy gasped out.

“Wait!” Gohan cried. “Isn’t it wrong to do this, with someone my age?” 

“I don’t care!” Bulma said, wickedly, licking her lips as she twerked her thick ass in Gohan’s face and rubbed her pussy mound on his dick tip, her running shoes sinking into the couch cushions. “I’ve been waiting for something like this. I’m going to use this body of mine to make you feel good!” Gohan’s shaft was slick with the juices leaking out of her slit as she wiggled back and forth on top of his boner. 

She dipped down even lower and there was a slrrrch sound, the meaty sound of penetration as Gohan’s thick, venous bone slid inch by inch into her sopping, molten pussy. Bulma threw her head back and moaned, tossing swathes of green hair over her shapely shoulder and back muscles. Though she’d occasionally kept it hidden in rather subdued clothing, she had an amazing body, as Gohan was now finding out, well ahead of sexual schedule considering his tender age. The boy also moaned as he felt a velvet grip of astounding tightness and wetness grip his shaft. 

Bulma began to rise and drop.  _ Whap. Whap. Whap _ . Her round butt cheeks smacked wetly against Gohan’s pelvis as she took every inch of his cock. It was huge - several inches past a foot long - and as thick as her arm; and it was this size that spurred her to action she might otherwise have regretted. Who knew that a cute half-Saiyan boy would have the battering ram of her dreams hanging between his legs. “Fuck!” she groaned. “Reshape my pussy with that… monkey cock!”

“Ah!” Gohan gasped, squinting his eyes shut and clutching at the couch cushions. “You’re saying… bad words!”

“Cock!” Bulma shot back. “Dick! Huge… fucking… Saiyan monkey dong!” she insisted. “That’s what you’ve got, Gohan… and… nnnngh… you’d better get used to the idea! You’re three times as big as Yamcha! Your… huge cock is reshaping my pussy! I’m… becoming your woman!”  _ Whap, whap, whap _ ! She was bouncing up and down on him in earnest now. “That’s what happens when a huge cock goes inside a girl like me! My pussy turns into the… ah! The shape of your cock! And after that, I’ll do anything you want!”

“So this is what… mom and dad did!” Gohan realized. “This is how I was born!” His muscles were straining and his hair had grown wild. Naked and rutting on the couch with Bulma, he looked less innocent and more like the Saiyan savage that was his birthright. 

“That’s right!” Bulma said, still lifting and dropping her hips and letting Gohan’s cock, jutting straight up, impale her tight, warm channel. Her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes rolled to the ceiling. “It’s… so big, Gohan! Saiyan dick really is the best! It’s scraping out my pussy!” As if to illustrate the shameful point, a wet, churning sound of mashing cunt pulp emanated from the point where their bodies were connected. “It’s… all the way in my womb!” Bulma ran her hands down her pale midsection and placed her palms at the spot where she felt Gohan’s long cock drilling hardest. Amazingly, she was able to feel his hard prick pumping and thrusting within her body as she continued to move her hips up and down.

She collapsed down on him, finally running out of energy to bounce and dip her rear, taking Gohan’s cock balls-deep as her longer, rangier body rested on top of his smaller one. Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his cheek into her back, breathing hard. “It’s… squeezing down real hard on me!” the boy gasped. “It’s… wet and hot and… feels real good!”

Bulma, in ecstasy, took one of Gohan’s waist-holding hands and moved it to feel the bulge that his jutting spike of cockmeat had made directly beneath her belly-button. With his smaller digits in hers, she guided him across it. “Look how deep your huge cock went!” Bulma moaned, her voice lusty, and far from the often-agitated harshness she demonstrated when Goku and others frustrated her. “My womb totally opened up for you, and took in your big, fat cockhead! That means I’m your woman now! And I need you to take responsibility for making me this way! Do you understand, Gohan?”

“N-no!” Gohan gasped, gritting his teeth. “I don’t get it!”

Bulma tilted over to the and lifted one leg high, spreading herself while Gohan, still with his long penis stuffed into her pussy, got to his knees and grabbed her around the thigh. Her large breasts hung in heavy teardrop piles on the cushions as she lay on her hip, top leg extended straight up. “Ugh!” she said, looking at him with the stern encouragement of a harsh tutor. “Don’t think about it so much! Just… do what comes naturally!”

Gohan took a hold of her leg like a monkey clinging to a tree and started to thrust his hips, taking more charge of the proceedings than he had when she’d been twerking all over his dick. Bulma’s hands clutched at the cushions and her eyes took on a strained, half-lidded look as her pussy was pummeled by long, enthusiastic strokes. The angle was perfect to show off just how big and thick Gohan’s meat was - it seemed longer than Yajirobe’s sword, and with the same slight curve, as sliced into her wet, blushing pussy, splitting her labia and making a haze of lube droplets spatter out with each driving thrust. “Ah!” Gohan gasped. “It’s making all sorts of weird noises!”

“D-don’t say that!” Bulma moaned, her face blushing, her eyes unfocused. She was cumming her brains out as the young half-Saiyan boy turned her pussy into his personal Hyperbolic Breeding Chamber. Despite her objection, though, what she said was true. Her pussy was so wet and Gohan’s penetrations so deep into her slick channel that the sound of her fleshy slurping and schlorping at his bone was lewd in the extreme! She could both feel and hear her pussy meat  _ sucking _ at his huge kid cock! Her hands moved from the cushions to her large breasts as she sunk her fingers in and teased her sensitive nipples, gasping out orgasm after orgasm.

Gohan was getting into his role as well. He was so much shorter than her that the pairing couldn’t help but look unusual, her upturned leg went far higher than his head and bent before lilting down and jostling in the air over his head, he clung to her thigh like a koala as he pumped his hips. His physique was astounding for a boy his age, thanks to all of Piccolo’s training; even though the proportions of his limbs were adorably short, he made up for it with power and enthusiasm. Every muscle in his body stood out as he clenched his buttocks and drilled into Bulma’s pussy again and again.

“I”m… cumming a lot!” Bulma moaned. “T-that’s it! Make my… sexy body… take care of your big cock!” Her eyes were unfocused as her body bounced and her breasts, and upturned leg and foot, bounced with it. “I’m having a lot of orgasms from a nine-year-old Saiyan monster dick!”

Gohan accidentally slid out on one long pullback, and a sluice of pussy juice and semen poured down over Bulma’s round buttocks as his cock hung enormous in the air next to her belly, showing just how far it was reaching. That big, curved dick was pounding well past her belly-button! “Oh, fuck… it’s so huge!” she marvelled. “I need… I need some hot, breeding monkey sex! My body has already turned into your woman!”

“Breeding?” Gohan asked, eyes widening. “But doesn’t that mean-”

“Exactly!” Bulma moaned, and couldn’t resist bringing one huge breast to her mouth to bite and sick at the turgid, pink nipple. “This monkey meat has put me into heat!” With Gohan’s cock withdrawn for the moment, she took the opportunity to switch positions, moving to balance upside-down on her shoulders on the floor, her round buttocks pressed against the edge of the couch and her legs lilting open and bent at the knees, which were pressed up against her shoulders. In short, her pussy was totally exposed… and ready for an explosive downward piledriver attack!

“Stand on the edge of the couch, Gohan,” she ordered. “And point that big thing downward! I want you to totally churn up my pussy! This way, all your semen will go as deep as it can! I want that thick, Saiyan monkey nut to put a baby in my belly!” She looked up at him plaintively, her long, flowing hair forming a flare beneath her head. “C’mon, Gohan! Fuck the shit out of me, and you won’t have to do anything later!”

Gohan gulped and adjusted his position. Luckily, his balance was amazing for his age - a lesser boy would have taken a tumble of the couch’s edge, trying to dip down low enough to slide into Bulma’s pussy. Though it was difficult to bend his turgid meat shaft downward at the proper angle to slide inside, once he did, the pressure and resistance of the position only added to the pleasure, and he gasped out. Then, it was just a matter of planting his feet and raising and lowering his hips over and over again, drilling down into Bulma’s wet pussy as if it were an oil well!

Bulma immediately responded to his thrusts. The whole thing was so depraved - her pussy being plowed by at least fourteen thick inches of Saiyan boymeat, Gohan’s big, smooth balls banging on her clit and making her squirt every downthrust, making a lewd slapping noise, the way he was squatting and showing her his buttocks and asshole with in animalistic position as he drilled shamelessly down into her.

“This feels really good!” Gohan gasped, and Bulma didn't respond, her eyes too busy rolling back in her head as she felt her pussy getting absolutely  _ pounded _ . She could see the subtle outline of Gohan’s thick penis as it slid into her, creating a tube-shaped protrusion in her smooth, flat belly. Her womb opened up like a flower ready for fertilization and his fist-sized prick helmet battered into it, owning it. She knew that she was wide open for Gohan’s breeding, and if he ejaculated inside her, she was sure to get pregnant. Heck, she could almost  _ feel _ her ovaries throbbing and releasing eggs, going into overdrive by the size and power of Gohan’s long, fat penis!

“I’m… gonna get pregnant!” Bulma groaned, and firecrackers started going off inside her as she verbally admitted what her body was feeling. “If you cum inside me this deep… I’ll be having your baby for sure!”

“That’s… not good!” Gohan gasped, still thrusting away, his face a bit worried. “My mom will get really mad!”

“Don’t worry about it!” Bulma moaned viciously. “I want you to knock me up, Gohan! I’ll take… full responsibility, and you won’t have to do anything later! I’ll just be your cumdump that you can use and toss away!” She groaned out and shuddered as a particularly deep thrust slapped the boy’s fat balls on her clit and made her squirt all over his dick. He was grinding inside her, wiggling his bottom, scraping out her pussy with so much thick, wet meat! “I’ll just be your… baby sack! Hnnnngh!” Her body shuddered to another breeding orgasm. “Use me as a  _ cum dump _ and then I’ll just have your kid and… you won’t have to do shit!” Her body surged upward and Gohan gasped.

“I’m gonna… do it!” the boy moaned. “I’m gonna shoot a lot inside your pussy, Bulma!”

“Do it!” she begged. “I want your huge, thick load in my cunt, Gohan! Put a kid in my baby room!”

There was a beeping noise, and Bulma blinked as she recognized what it was. The scouter that she’d been tinkering with, on a nearby table, had detected a rise in power level. Clearly, Gohan was approaching orgasm, and was powering up, showing a hidden strength that he’d only shown previously when the lives of his friends and family had been in danger!

“Ah, Gohan!” Bulma moaned. “Be careful!”

But Gohan was gritting his teeth and tensing all his muscles as his thrusts picked up speed. What had been a big dick-thrust every two seconds became once a second, then twice a second. Gohan’s body became a blur, and Bulma went cross-eyed and twitch-toed from the pummeling. Her features twisted up into a lewd fuck-face as Gohan began to piledrive her pussy with such speed and power that it didn’t make her body shake but vibrate. Her tits bounced. Wetness sprayed from her pussy in a haze. Gohan’s heavy ballsack beat relentlessly on her clit until the effect was almost like that of a sex toy. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and the usually-cerebral green-haired girl’s brain stopped functioning like usual, overwhelmed by the sensations.

Gohan continued to pick up speed. The surrounding furniture started to shake. Objects began to lift into the air. The scouter, which had been reading only a few hundred power, was spiking into the thousands again, before the tremors caused it to fall off the table.

_ Whap whap whap _ became  _ whapwhapwhapwhapwhapwhapwhapwhapwhap _ . Bulma’s body jittered and jiggled with the impacts, and then, Gohan buried his big shaft balls deep, squatting like the great apes of his birthright, and cried with a great release of power. 

The sound was liquid, sludgy, churning. Splooooooooooooooooorrrrt. Bulma’s womb instantly blew up like a beach ball as Gohan filled her completely with half-Saiyan cum, which relentlessly hunted her eggs and instigated faster-than-the-naked-eye headbutting attacks against her ovum, driving into them in droves. Instantly, she looked as pregnant as a sow, but Gohan was still cumming. The strength of his constantly, firehose-like nut blast actually propelled him upward and out of her pussy because of the pressure, and with a geyser of semen, he was lifted off and away while sperm showered down all over Bulma like there was an oil strike and her belly slowly deflated.

Gohan landed beside her in a puddle of his own cum, breathing hard and looking dazed. Bulma, also dazed, turned her head to the side and saw that his tail, which Piccolo had removed during their training, had grown back. Clearly, the breeding had drawn out some of his Saiyan power!

“Gohan!” she gasped. “You filled me with so much cum… I look like I’m already pregnant!” She reached up and gathered some of it, enjoying the stringy texture and gooey thickness, rubbing it on her tits and belly, before drawing some thick strands to her mouth and licking them, savoring the strong, animalistic taste.

Gohan only moaned, exhausted. The amount of semen he’d shot was certainly more than any normal human could produce. But before either of them could recover from what had just happened, there was an angry knock at the door. 

“Open up!” came a familiar voice. “It’s Chi Chi! Why, this house looks like it’s been shaken to its foundations! What are you two doing in there? You’re not doing martial arts training, are you? Gohan needs to learn his multiplication tables!”

Gohan and Bulma looked at each other doubtfully. His mother was so concerned for his education that she’d made a super-fast trip all the way to the Capsule Corp campus, and Bulma’s residence. Meanwhile, both of them were naked, semen had splattered everywhere, and Bulma’s belly was distended with a huge load of sperm.   
  
It would be difficult to explain this one. 

* * *

  
  
**EPILOGUE**

“Hey Goku, down here!” Yamcha called, waving the foursome of flying Z-fighters down as they approached. Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo descended from the skies to join Yamcha and Tien, who had come to the appointed spot at the appointed time to do battle with what were promised to be some powerful Android opponents. “What took you guys so long?”

The newcomers touched down, and were immediately surprised to see that in addition to Yamcha and Tien, who were proven fighters, Bulma was also present. Not only that, but she’d gotten another haircut, this time a tomboyish bob, and was holding a cute, dark-haired baby in an adorable devil-horn skullcap.

“Bulma!?” Goku said, sounding as confused as usual.

“It _is_ Bulma!” Gohan confirmed.

“Hey guys!” Bulma said, chipperly. She was dressed in an orange vest, high-waisted white pants and a red tube top. She was greeting all of them, but reserved most of her attention for Gohan, who she looked at licentiously. Luckily, everyone was too jacked with Android-fighting enthusiasm to notice. Gohan  _ did _ notice, though, and immediately blushed deeply. The two had been fucking furiously the entire time they were on Planet Namek - whenever they could get a free moment between brutal conflicts, that was.

Even after a year’s time, Gohan was still much shorter than Bulma, and the remembrance of days past immediately made the young half-Saiyan boy bring his fingers to the front of his navy-colored training pants and attempt to hide a swiftly-growing boner. “You’ve all been working out, haven’t you?” she asked the group. “You’re all so much… bigger and thicker… than before!” She again tipped Gohan a wink, and Goku, ever-oblivious to anything that didn’t involve punching things, didn’t notice. Only Piccolo raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Bulma!” Goku said. “What in the world do you think you’re doing here?” It was a fair question since a life-or-death battle for the fate of humanity was about to take place, but Bulma was as fearless as ever.

“I’ve come to watch you fight, silly! Don’t worry, I’ll just stay for a while, and then I’ll go home!” The baby looked at Gohan, gurgled happily, and then turned away to bury its face in Bulma’s huge breasts, which appeared to have grown with her new motherhood.

Krillin laughed nervously. “Hehe, I… hope you don’t think I’m nuts for asking, but - what’s with the baby, Bulma?”

“Is it your son, Yamcha?” Gohan asked, sounding nervous. He knew there was basically no chance of that.

Yamcha looked grumpy and crossed his arms. “Hmmph. It’s not  _ my _ kid,” said the battle-scarred warrior. “And if you think that’s a shocker… wait until she tells you who the father really is!”

Gohan turned red as a beet and looked around for a way to escape. He’d pumped such huge, thick loads of semen into Bulma’s womb every day during the Ara Ara training (which, it turned out, had done little to raise his power level but did a lot to ease his horniness level) that he was absolutely certain to be the father. So many times she’d clutched him close and refused to let him go while she begged him to fertilize her human eggs with his thick, chunky Saiyan nut sauce, or other terms even more lewd! The boy was just about to make an excuse and fly off (if he said he’d forgotten his lunch back home, his father was gullible enough to believe him) but then Goku stepped forward to save the day, poking at the tiny baby and smiling.

“I’ll bet it’s Vegeta, isn’t it?” he said, giving the infant a wide-eyed smile.

“Yeah, uh… it’s… definitely Vegeta!” Gohan said, tugging at his collar adorably. “That… that must be it!”

Bulma winked at him and then began to scold Goku for ruining her surprise. Of course it was Vegeta, she said, and Gohan blew out a big sigh of relief. Things could proceed without the scandal of it being brought to light about Bulma’s constant need to take care of his long, fat young penis with her sexy body!

After the initial commotion had died down, she walked over to him and knelt down. “Hmm, you know the real reason I came to watch, don’t you?” she whispered, licking her lips. “My womb has been full with this baby for nearly ten months… but now it’s free again and I need some huge Saiyan kid cock!” She pointed to a rock outcropping nearby. “Let’s go behind that rock and you can really use that Big Dick Power Level of yours to beat up my pussy!”

Gohan gulped. He didn’t know who was a greater threat - Bulma fucking his brains out, or the Androids.

He supposed he would find out.


End file.
